poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie. Opening scene (The Movie starts in "The Future" we see a flying ship is flying towards the Timenado) Future Rigby: Commander Rigs to home ship. Initiating final timenado apporach. Future Benson: (In the radio) Right behind you commander Rigs. (A Big ship come behind Future Rigby's ship) Future Benson: Skips, Muscle Man. Port and start war guns. Future Skips: Yes sir. Future Muscle Man: Yes, got it bro. Future Benson: Pops! You're on top. Future Pops: Okay. (They come across ships that are coming their way) Future Rigby: Follow my lead! (They fired some ships and went inside the Timenado base and shooting the troops) Future Benson: Go! Go! Go! (They attack the troops and Future Hi-Five Ghost makes a way for the others to get across and made it to the center of the timenado) Future Rigby: It's the temporal crystal. Now we destroy it! Skips! Future Skips: Hm. (He gets his bazooka and aims it at the crystal) Future Muscle Man: Uh yeah. Good job rangers. Mission Adjective almost accomplished. Not let our guard down for just one second. (get shot and killed) Future Gang: MUSCLE MAN!!! Future Skips: Huh? (gets shot as well) Future Pops: Over there! (All the men fire killing Pops and High Five Ghost) Future Rigby: Take cover! (Hi-Five Ghost gets shout) Future Rigby: FIVES!!! (They hid behind a box as the troops fires the barrier) Future Mordecai: Seize fire! Rigby and Benson, you're outnumbered! Dude, you totally stop this blood shed! Give up! Future Rigby: Hey traitor! How's the hand holding up?! (He gets angry, then a warp hole and came out is Ross) Mr. Ross: Ha! Ha! Ha! You might want to listen to your little friend here. While you're still alive. Future Benson: Go stop it Ross! Future Rigby: Yeah! You to chill out man! Forget all about erasing time business! Mr. Ross: "Chill out!?" Oh I think I was pretty chilled out, when I went to prison because of you and Mordecai's little stunt back in high school But I guess I should thank you for creating this wonderful weapon. Future Benson: What're you talking about?! Mr. Ross: Mordecai and Rigby created the Timenado. Future Benson: What? Future Rigby: LIAR! Mr. Ross: Oh I'm the liar! HA! That's a good one! Isn't that a good one Mordecai?! Future Mordecai: Yeah hilarious. I know what you did Rigby! And I'll never forgive you! Future Rigby: (gasps) (Flashback) Past Mordecai: Dude I didn't get in. (Flashback ends) Future Benson: Commander Rigby! Future Rigby: It was such a long time ago! I didn't do anything. Future Benson: I don't need you to tell what you did. If we get of here, can you fix it? Rigby, fix this. That's an order. Future Rigby: No general. Future Benson: RAAAH!!! Run! Run! (Starts shooting forces) This one's for Pops! And Skips! And Muscle Man! And Fives! (Mr. Ross hits a volleyball bomb at Benson and it blows up and Benson dies) Future Rigby: Stupid! STUPID!! (He gets inside his ship and then he takes off, as a blue ship goes after him. Now cut to Future Rigby's ship, Future Rigby is preparing for time travel) Computer voice: Time circuits on. Future Rigby: Take me back to high school! Gotta fix this! Computer voice: Calculating time jump. (Then Future Mordecai's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Rigby) Future Mordecai: Stop that ship in the name of Lord Ross! Future Rigby: What happened to you, man? How can you work for him!? Future Mordecai: I can't stay at the park forever! I have to think about my career! Future Rigby: What about your friends? Future Mordecai: We're not friends! We haven't been friends since a long time! (The the Time button shows up) Computer voice: Course, plotted. Future Mordecai: Press that button and I will shoot you! Future Rigby: Hey Mordecai! GO AHEAD!! (Future Rigby presses the Time warp button, Future Mordecai and Rigby fire each other as Rigby's ship goes faster) (The movie opening begins, it references various video games) The Present (At the Present day, We see Mordecai and Rigby moving towards each other) Mordecai & Rigby: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- t's up Eileen! You're the queen of the coffee beans! Spill them up fill them up! Can't start the day without a cup! Eileen: You know you could just ask for a refill like normal people. (Everyone laughs) Tai Kamiya: (Off screen) Hi guys, what's up. (Everyone look to see the DigiDestined and their Digimon Season 1, 2, 3 & 4) Tino Tonitini: DigiDestined! Sunset Shimmer: What's up. Ken Ichijouji: Been a while huh? Ash Ketchum: That's right. Misty: It has been a while. Tino Tonitini: I'd remembered that. (Flashback starts) Tai Kamiya: We must defeat him! Tino Tonitini and Ash Ketchum: Right! (Tino gets out his keyblade and Ash chooses Bulbasaur) Ash Ketchum: Bulbasaur, use vine whip! (Bulbasaur then uses vine whip and catches Myotismon in the ground) Misty: Now Tino! Tino Tonitini: Right! (beats up Myotismon 8 time) Ash Ketchum: Now throw him, Bulbasaur! (Bulbasaur throws him into the air) Myotismon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!! Ash Ketchum: So long! (Misty stick out her tongue at the air) (flashback ends) Narue Nanase: You must be Tino, am I wrong. (5 kids appeared out of nowhere) Tino Tonitini: Yes, I'm Tino. But, How did you know my name? Narue Nanase: I'll introduce myself. My name is Narue Nanase. Kazuto Izuka: I'm Kazuto Izuka, but Narue calls me "Kazu." Takato Matsuki: My friend has the same name Kazu too. Kazuto Nanase: Wow. Cool. Masaki Maruo: I'm his friend, Masaki Maruo. Kanake Nanase: I'm Narue's older sister, Kanaka. Carver Descartes: (laughs so hard) You!? Narue's older sister! You're more like Narue's younger sister!! (continues to laugh) Kanake Nanase: IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU JERK!! (kicks Carver in the stomach) Carver Descartes: OW!! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!! (Pikacu use thunderbolt on Kanaka) Ash Ketchum: Let that be a lesson to you! Hajime Yagi: I'm Hajime Yagi. Eileen: What's up, though? I've never seen you guys here this earily? Mordecai: Breakfast burrito from the truck outside. Rigby: (Show everyone the bag) Best Burritos in the city! It's the name of the place, but it's actually pretty good. Eileen: Nah, I've never subscribe to order a food from a vehicle. What time are you guys suppose to work though? Mordecai: (Looks at the clock) Oh, no! Tino Tonitini: Let's go! Takato Matsuki: What's wrong? Tino Tonitini: We gotta go to the park now! (They run out of the coffee shop and hops on the cart. Mordecai activates the cart but runs out of gas) Mordecai: Dude! I thought you said you gased up the cart! Rigby: Hmm. Yeah what I mean't was. I didn't gas up the cart let's go get breakfast burritos. (Mordecai punches Rigby) Mordecai: Would've kill you to tell the truth once and a while! Rigby: Wait! Where are you going! Mordecai: Come on. We can't be late again! Tino Tonitini: You guys wanna join in? Tai Kamiya: Sure. Tino Tonitini: Let's go! (They run to the park) (In the office Benson picks up his clipboard and walks off) (At the street our Heroes are running then they run to the D-Team and their Dinosaurs) Zoe Drake: Is that Tino? Rex Owen: Hey! Where are you in such a hurry? Tino Tonitini: We gotta get back to the park, before we're late. Max Taylor: Can we help you? Tino Tonitini: Sure! Let's go! (The D-Team & their Dinosaurs joins everyone to run to the park) (In the park, Benson walks to Skips' house) Benson: Meeting at 10, Skips. (Skips nods) (Mordecia, Rigby and they ofters still runing and Rigby got in the the green car) Men 1#: Hey, what the.. (Rigby got out of the green car) Ash Ketchum: Sorry! Rigby: It's a free country! (Benson walks to Muscle Man's Trailer) (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost watching cartoon) Benson: hey guy, meeting in 8. (Sniffs) Ugh! (Muscle Man chuckles) Muscle Man: You know who else has a meeting in 8? My Mom!! (Both Laugh) (All Panting) Rigby: Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Mordecai: Power Through it, dude! Sunset Shimmer: You don't want to be late again, do you? (Rigby Groaning) (grunting) Dan Kuso: What's the hurry. Ash Ketchum: Sorry, we can't be late to get to the park! Littlefoot: And we better go now! Runo Misaki: Wait for us! (Benson walking up sters to Pops's room) (Pops laughing in crazy) (Knock on Door) Benson: Metting in 5, Pops. Pops: OOOH, johhy good show! (All Panting) (They ran into race) (Panting) (Whimpering) Rigby: Ugh! Misty: Rigby! Mordecai: Get Up! All: Let's Go! (Benson walk into Mordecai & Rigby's room) Benson: Mordecai. Rigby. (Benson opens the door) Benson: Meetting in --. (Sighs) Of course. (Benson closed the door) (They main it the Park and still runing) Rigby: Wait! Marucho Marukura: Where you guys going? Littlefoot: Mordecai and Rigby late for work, and we trying to help then to get on time. Marucho Marukura: Oh, OK. Count me in! Let's go! (They main it to house and the meeting is all most over) Misty: Stop right there! Rigby: Wait! Mordecai: Wait! Wait! All: Wait! Wait! Rigby: AAH! We're here! (Panting) Mordecai: We made It! We made it on time! Clemont: I can't run anymore! Littlefoot: I'm tired of running! But, we did it! Both: Ha! Sunset Shimmer: Uh good. I thought we're late. Molly Hale: I'm so tired. Benson: Uh, yeah, all of you where not on time. Because the morning meeting's already over! Mordecai: Sorry, Benson. We would have been here sooner, but the cart ran out of gas. Muscle Man: You know who doesn't run out of gas? Benson: Leave! (All Gasp) (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost ran out of here) Skips: Good luck, fellas. Pops: Bad Show. (Skips and Pops walk out of here too) Benson: You know, you guys can't just walk into work whenever you feel like it. We have rules here. And when you break the rules, you're gonna pay the consequences. Wait, is it pay the consequences or face the consequences? Mordecai: Face the consequences. Benson: Face the consequences! (lift two sheets of pink papers) Mordecai: What are those? Benson: These are pink slips. One with your name on it, and one with yours on it, and now it's time for me to say the word I've been waiting to say for a long time... Littlefoot: What's that? Benson: That's a good answer Littlefoot. YOU'RE FIRED!!! (Mordecai, Rigby and everyone gasp) Tino Tonitini: No! Mordecai: No Benson! You can't! Rigby: Yeah, we gotta get an excuse! Ash Ketchum: Please give them a chance! Benson: Oh really, what's that? Rigby: (helds a bag with Benson's name on it) We've got you breakfast burritos. Benson: What? Rigby: You know, just to say we're sorry for messing up at work all the time, right Mordecai? Mordecai: Uh, yeah. Ash Ketchum: Please forgive us. And please don't fired us. Rigby: Best Burritos in the city. Future Rigby (Later Mordecai and Rigby are peeling the white paint off the stairs) Mordecai: Dude that was awesome! When did you write his name on the back? Rigby: Pretty much the whole time he's talking. The old writing notes behind the back trick. Mastered that one back in high school. Ron Stoppable: You did? Rigby: Yep, I did Ron. Mordecai: Ha yeah. Only flaw in your plan is now I'm starving. Rigby: Yeah, me too. Want to sneak off and get some food? Mordecai: Nah, Benson's been watching us this whole time. (They see Benson staring at them while eating the breakfast burrito) Tino Tonitini: (Petting Blue) Easy, Blue. Good girl. Tai Kamiya: Hey, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Sup. Henry Wong: (Noticing Blue) Is that a raptor? Terriermon: What is it doing here? Tino Tonitini: Oh yes, her name is Blue. She's a girl. Sora Takenouchi: A girl? Tino Tonitini: Yup. (Blue snarls at the DigiDestined) Joe Kido: Whoa! Gomamon: She's scary! J.P. Shibayama: Don't eat me! (Blue tries to attack the DigiDestined and their Digimon. But Tino steps in stopping her) Tino Tonitini: No! Blue you don't attack friends! Stand down. (Blue stands down) Tino Tonitini: Good girl. Sorry about Blue. She doesn't like strangers. Tai Kamiya: It's okay. T.K. Takaishi: Can I... Tino Tonitini: Sure. (T.K. lets his hand touches Blue. As he touches her Blue growls at him but Tino pets her to calm her down) Tino Tonitini: Shh. Easy girl. (T.K. finally pets Blue, and she is calm, begining to trust them) Tino Tonitini: Atta girl. (Suddenly a meteor appeared in the sky as everyone looks up) Mordecai: It's not like we can just keep working in the park forever, you know. Rigby: Whatever. You said that now. (Rigby groans and looks up the sky) Mordecai: I don't know man. But I think it's something we're really should... Rigby: '''(Runs away) Run! '''Mordecai: Dude! You can't run away from the future! Misty: No run! Sunset Shimmer: She's right we should run. Mordecai: Why? (Mordecai looks up seeing the meteor hits the house crashes into the ground as everyone runs away. They all jump away as the meteor stops almost crashing the sprinkler fountains and they turn on) Mordecai: Get off, dude. Tino Tonitini: Is everyone, alright? Sunset Shimmer: We're okay. (Skips and Pops arrives) Skips: You guys alright? (Muscle Man & Fives arrives) Muscle Man: '''(Whooping) That was awesome! (Benson arrives) '''Benson: What did you do?! Rigby: It wasn't us! Mordecai: Yeah! That meteor came out of nowhere. Hi Five Ghost: Uh. I don't think that's a meteor guys! (The smoke clears out revealing to be a ship) Rigby: Whoa! Clemont: What is that? Pops: It looks like some sort of vehicle. Sunset Shimmer: This is not a vehicle, Pops. It's a Spaceship. Rigby: A Spaceship. There's got to be a door somewhere. Benson: Rigby, No! Get away from there. Mordecai: Dude, What are you doing? Rigby: Relax, Ijust want to check it out. AAAH! (Whimpering) (The Spaceship door is opening) Muscle Man: I can't be abducted, bros. I'm Bro Sensitive. Brock: Really Muscle Man? "Bro sensitive?" (Groans) Future Rigby: Ugh! (lands on the ground) Rigby: That's a Weird looking alien. Mordecai: Dude, he looks like you. Benson: Yeah, but way cooler. Jack Skellington: And older. Future Rigby: Help. (the heroes help him up and they see a wound on his chest) Mordecai: Oh Jez. Benson: That doens't look good. That's not good, right? Skips: Ah-uh. Runi Misaki: Are you okay? Mordecai: Who are you? Future Rigby: It's me, Rigby. I've traveled back from the future to seek your help. Muscle Man: How can you be Rigby?! You're so awesome! Future Rigby: Thanks. I really grew into it. (coughs) The universe is on the verse to be destroyed. And it's all because tried to make a time machine in high school. Mordecai and Rigby: What? Benson: What is he talking about? How can that be? Rigby, what did you do? Rigby: What? Nothing! Benson: Oh yeah, I'm sure. Muscle Man: Is this for real right now!? Pops: But I like the universe. Petrie: Me too! Future Rigby: STOP TALKING!! (coughs) That failed time machine was a genesis of a massive Timenado. Mordecai and Rigby: A Timenado? Benson: A Time-what? Cera: What's a Timenado? Skips: Timenado, a tornado that can travel through space and time, come on Benson keep up! Mordecai: Wait, wait. But I thought I blew up the science lab. Future Rigby: That's what I thought too. But it turns out what we did, creating far more destructive. (He press the button to show everyone the image of the Timenado) The Timenado is the vinamin of great power. It's terminal energy creates portals through time. Normally harmless but now it's been harnessed and weaponized by a mad-man, called Ross. Rigby: Mr. Ross? Our old teacher? Future Rigby: The one and only. And he's got Villains with him. (All the image of the Villains are shown) Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket? Bowser? Tai Kamiya: Myotismon? Dark Masters? Serena Tsukino: Mistress Nine? Jack Skellington: Oggie Boogie? The Crime Empire? Kim Possible: Dr. Drakken? Shego? Max Taylor: Space Pirates. Tino Tonitini: There's the Indominus Rex, Jafar, Maleficent, Megatron, Lockdown and the rest of the Decepticons. Sunset Shimmer: The Dazzlings. Sonic: There's Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. Future Rigby: '''Yes, that's then all right. Ross and the Villains are using the Timenado to suck up Earth's timeline. Entire pieces of the future is being erased. Portals starts appearing one at the other. Ripping through the fibrick of time, and till nothing is left. Years, whole decades gone in a instant. Air Galactic Park Rangers have been tried to stop it, but they all fail. Mordecai and Rigby, you need to go back in time to stop us from trying to make that time machine, or all of time will be erased. '''Rigby: '''Well, why us? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Rigby is right. Why didn't you go back and stop it? '''Future Rigby: '''I was trying to, but getting shot kind of changed the plan. '''Skips: '''What happen, who shot you? (Future Rigby points to Mordecai) '''Future Rigby: '''Him. (All Gasp) '''Pops: '''Oh, my? '''Ash Ketchum: What!? Rigby: '''You shot me? '''Max Taylor: Why you did that for? Mordecai: '''What? No! I didn't do anything. '''Muscle Man: '''Whoa, you guys stop being friends? '''Matt Ishida: '''Ok, I don't get this. What's going on? (Indistinct Muttering) '''Pops: '''How could that happen? '''Future Rigby: '''Rigby, come here... Closer. Don't (Coughs) '''Rigby: '''Aw,man! '''Future Rigby: '''Don't make the same mistake I did. (Future Rigby continued Coughing) '''Rigby: Dude, come on! (Future still continued Coughing and he gasp) Future Rigby: You have to tell the truth, even if it means losing Mordecai. It's the only way to say the universe. (dies (We cut back to the house) Benson: This is crazy. It's Crazy. What was he talking about? Time being Destroyed? All the Villains team up with him? I -- I -- I -- I -- I... Tino Tonitini: I think it's time you did some explaining Mordecai and Rigby. Sunset Shimmer: What going on Mordecai, what future him say about this time machine? Mordecai: Well, all we wanted after High School was go to College U together. But Rigby got in, and I didn't. So we tried to build a time machine to fix it. But it exploded and destroyed the whole science lab. Muscle Man: Whoa! Wait, Rigby got accepted, and you where rejected? But Rigby doesn't know anything about anything. Rigby: Hey! Tino Tonitini: That's Not the truth, Muscle Man. Rigby know some of anything. Right? Matt Ishida: Well, sure. He's not all that dump, he just fail a lot, that's all. Gabumon: I agree with you. May: I agree also Rigby: Hey! Muscle Man: You must've really tanked on that college essay. Mordecai: Pfft. Yeah, who knows. We both got expelled, and our science teacher, Mr. Ross, got fired. Rigby didn't graduate and lost his scholarship to College University. And I ended up just going to Junior College. Rigby crashed with me at my dorm, I dropped out of college, and then we loafed around for a bit, we got this job at the park -- Skips: Okay, okay, I think we're caught up, monologue johnson. Pops: I don't understand. How can Mordecai and Rigby stop being friends? Hi Five Gost: If they can't make it, then you and me have no chance. Muscle Man: Yeah, Bro. What was the future you saying about you having to tell the truth of something? Dis mordo blow you away over some crazy secret? Rigby: Uh, what? No. I-I don't know. It must be something that happens in the future. Benson: This can't be happening. This has to be a prank. This has to be a prank! Muscle Man. I won't even be mad at you if you just tell me you orchestrating all of this. Muscle Man: '''Bro, I'm somewhat flattered that you'd think my craft is at this level, but, ultimately I'm deeply offended that "A" -- You think I'd my buds though this turmoil, and "B" -- That you'd think I'd listen to Orchestra music! (Muscle Man exit the the house and closed the door) '''Max: Ok, what the heck. Was Muscle Man said, that dosen't make cents! Tai Kamiya: I know, right? Benson: Well, I don't know what all of you guys are trying to pull with all this... Rigby: Dude, if we wanted to get out of work, All of us just play video games. May: Uh, Rigby. All the the girl don't play video game. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we just talk about girl stuff. Mordecai: She right Rigby. Well the point is Benson, I think this is real. Benson: Skips, come on. Skips: I have a feeling we should take this seriously. Benson: What?! How can we even know that this thing is really from the future?! (Muscle Man slam the door open) Muscle Man: Guys, check out this sweet future gun I found in that ship! (Laughs) Whoo! Rigby: Cool! Mordecai: Awsome! Benson: Muscle Man, No! Wait! Muscle Man: Pew. Pew. Pew. Pew. (Benson is Panting) Benson: Muscle Man, put that down before you break it. Muscle Man: Chill, bro. I don't even think it works. Oh, wait. (The future gun shut into Benson's car) All: Whoa! (gasp) Muscle Man: Whoo! This Baby's legit. Mordecai: We got to go. Rigby: We go to go. Mordecai: We're going. Skips, want to help to save the universe? Skips: I'm in. Rigby: Girls, you're in? All of Girls: Yeah, we're in! Mordecai: Good. Guys, have about you. All of Boys: Ok, we're In. Rigby: Alright! Muscle Man? Fives? Muscle Man: You know it, bro. Hi Fives Ghost: Yeah, for sure. Mordecai: Pops? Pops: Anything to help you guys out of a pickle jar. Mordecai: Okay, 3 minutes, everyone. Grab some supplies and meet back at the ship. Benson: My car, I just paid it off. Sunset Shimmer: Come on Benson, there's no time to look at nothing. Rigby: She's right, you know. We have to save the universe, so let's go. Skips: Let's go, there is not much time. Benson: But I just bought a new air freshener. Packing up (Muscle Man gets food out of refridge and get out, Benson get his clipboard and pens and kick his doar close, and Pops gets his seat pillow, Skips gets the walkie talkies, Hi Five Ghost looks for what boots to wear, Rigby messes with his dead future self and poses a hi-five and thumbs up, Mordecai gets and puts on sunglasses) (Cut to inside the ship, as everyone is ready to go) Benson: Make it tighter. Tighter! Cosmo: What is that bed for? Tino Tonitini: It's for Blue, in case she wants to sleep on that dog bed. Tai Kamiya: Where's Mimi? (Sora sees her clothes in a basket) Sora Takenouchi: No Tai! Don't go in there! (Tai get is the bathroom and sees Mimi taking a bath) Izzy Izumi: Mimi Tachikawa? Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Mimi Tachikawa: Huh? Ah! Haven't you three ever heard of phrase please "knock before entering!" Tai Kamiya: No, we're here to see where you were and- (Mimi throws two things at their heads, and Sora closes the door) Sora Takenouchi: I believe I said don't go in. Skips: Hey guys! Who's gonna fly this thing? (They look to see a game control device) The Past Rigby: Yeah we totally got in man! Past Rigby: Whooo!!! Past Mordecai: Awesome! The Ship is Gone (Later Muscle Man and Fives climbs up back to the carter) Muscle Man: Alright, now to get to back to doing what we do best, guarding a space ship that our only hope to get back hooooome. (The ship is gone in not a sight) Iris: Where's the ship? Muscle Man: It's this the right crater. (The van shows up, and Skips, Rod, Laura, and Kanaka get out and finds out the ship is gone) Rod: Hey! Laura: Where the ship go?! Kanaka Nanase: Muscle Man!! Skips: What do you do? Muscle Man: Nothing, Guys. Honest. We just went to the bathroon real quick. And when we came back the ship was gone. Kanaka Nanase: Come on! Skips: The ship doesn't even work, how can it be gone?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!!? Rod: (embarrassed) Look away Laura. Muscle Man: You know what? I'll... I'll go over there! Iris: I'll be over there as well. Skips: (sighs) How in the world can this happen? Kanaka Nanase: Skips, you should take a look at this. Skips: (he finds a shirt) "I Ate From the Trash at Paparellis." Hi-Five Ghost: Hey Muscle Man, didn't you had a shirt like that, since years ago? Muscle Man: Yeah. (realizes something) Oh no bro! Iris: What is it, Muscle Man, who took it? Muscle Man: I think I know who. (Cut to the crash pit, as it zooms out to the top, as a truck is about to drive into the pit, driven by past versions of Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost) Past Muscle Man: We've crash a lot of things in this crash pit over the years. But I have a feeling, this is gonna be the best. Past Hi-Five Ghost: You know it, bro! (they hi-five each other, as they drive, and then the past version of Muscle Man sees Muscle Man jumps on top of the van) Past Muscle Man: What the-? (Muscle Man jumps into the trunk of the truck) Laura: Okay, you guys know what to do right? Terry, Spiny, Your job is to go down and get the ship out of the trailer. (Terry and Spiny nods as they with Muscle Man trying to get to the truck, but the two dinosaurs missed) Laura: They missed! Rod: Oh boy. Laura: We'll have to go to plan B. Past Muscle Man: Take the wheel, Fives. Rigby encounter Mr. Ross and the Villains (Rigby comes out of bush looking for the past version of him and Mordecai but they leave) Rigby: (Running) No wait! You have to tell Mordecai the truth! (Gets exchausted) Please! (Rigby gets too exchausted, then he hears the clapping hand sound reveal to be Mr. Ross and the other villains) Rigby: Mr. Ross! The other Villains! Mr. Ross: The one and only! Dr. Drakken: Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Shego: A raccoon that was trying to fix the past. Piedmon: Once upon a time there was a raccoon name Rigby. And then Mr. Ross and the others Villains destroy him and his friends and Tino. The end. Rigby: You're story of yours is sucks, Clown! Mr. Ross: Jerk move changing Mordecai's letter like that. But I guess you're kind of the king of jerk moves. Like the time you ruined my volleyball st champaionship. Rigby: What that was an accident! Attlia: Now it's not, you little twerp! Hun: You can't stop us, Rigby. Mr. Ross: Oh, yeah. I wonder what would happened. If I accidentally showed Mordecai you're little secret! (Mr. Ross shows the envolope, Rigby gasp and grabs the envolope) Rigby: It's over, Ross! We destroy you're time machine so just you and the Villains get out of here! Mr. Ross: Oh, that doesn't matter. We'll just replace it with this! (Mr. Ross shows the time machine) Rigby: No! (Rigby tries to grab it) Jafar: Down boy! (Jafar shoots out a laser on his staff at Rigby) Bowser: You should stay out of this, Raccoon! Mr. Ross: We wouldn't wanna stop you're high school from blowing up the science lab, creating the Timenado. Ooo. Gotta run, they'll be here in the minutes! Shelly: And you can't stop us, now. Spectre: Say bye! Rigby: No! Mr. Ross: Bye! (Rigby tries to catch him and the Villains but the portal closes) Rigby: No! No! No! (Meanwhile back in the Park. Skips is repairing the ship) Skips: Try it again, Pops! (Pops activates ship as the flames activate in the rocket fuel as Everyone are proud of Skips) Sora Takenouchi: Nice job! Biyomon: You're the greatest fixer we've ever had! Benson: *phew* For a minute I thought we be stuck in the past. (Suddenly a portal pops out) Hi Five Ghost: Uh, guys. Maybe we should've leave quite just yet. (Everyone looks at the portal) Skips: The Portals! Dr. Z: What in the name of Dinosaurs are they're doing here? (Suddenly more portals came everywhere surrounding the park) Skips: Something must still be wrong! Benson: What? Mordecai: But the time machine was destroyed! Skips: Are you sure? Mordecai & Benson: Yes! Carver Descartes: We destroyed it for sure! Skips: Then why is time still being erased?! Rigby: Wait! Wait! (Gets exchausted from running) We can't... we can't go! Benson: Rigby, what's going on? Rigby: (Gets exchausted and then breathes in, then he let's out) There's a second time machine and our pastos are heading to the high school to finish it! Everyone: What?! Ash Ketchum: What?! Littlefoot: What? Cera: What?! Ron Stoppable: '''What?! Past Mordecai and Rigby builds a Time Machine Rigby Reads the Truth '''PIedmon: Read it and I promise I will never turn the DigiDestined and the others into key chains as my collection forever. Rigby: () Mr. Ross: Keep reading! Rigby: Mordecai: Mr. Ross: () Tino Tonitini: Mordecai, look out! Rika Nonaka: Mordecai! (As the volley ball bomb was about to kill Mordecai. A future Mordecai jumps in and saves him. Much to everyone's shock) Spectre: What?! Attila: Impossible! Hun: It must've been that raccoon reads it, and that's why he save the present version! Dr. Drakken: That future version of him save the present version! How is that even possible? Mr. Ross: Oh come on! Whatever! As soon as I get back up into space, I'm going to erase all of time and blow up the Earth anyways! Doraemon: What! That's insane! (he presses the button, and his portal shows up) Mr. Ross: Hey Rigby, remember when you ruin my volleyball championship. Now we're even! OOOOOAAAAAHHHH! through the portal but pops his head out This is what you losers sound like and nobody likes it! OOOOOOOOOOAAAA!!!! in the portal before it disappears May: That man along with the Villains are a bunch of jerks! Max: I really hate them! Tai Kamiya: I really hate Myotismon and the Dark Masters! Rigby: Mordecai? Mordecai: I can't believe you Rigby! All this time you were lying to me! And what? You reforced my rejection letter is that it?! Rigby: Yeah but... Mordecai: ARRRRG! Why would you do that!? Rigby: I had to. You would have gone off to college without me. Mordecai: You don't get it, do you!? Rigby: It was just one lie, I was just trying to- Mordecai: It always just one thing with you! You don't that to your best friend! Arrg!! You're.... frustrated YOU'RE THE REASON I'M STUCK IN THIS DEADIN' JOB!!! Rigby: Will I'm stuck, too! Who better be to stuck with that your friend! Mordecai: You're not my friend. All you ever done is hold me back. And I'm an idiot for not seeing it, until now. (Everyone are shocked hearing what Mordecai said) heartbroken, he runs away Benson: Rigby no! Sonic: What are you doing?! Kazuto Izuka: Rigby! Wait! Takuya Kanbara: Rigby! jump in the van Benson: Wait! (Rigby in the van takes off) Benson: Stop! Patamon: Wait up! Mordecai: Come on! Future Mordecai: Put me down! Put me down! Kari Kamiya: Mordecai! You're gonna be alright? Please don't leave, Mordecai! (In the Park Rigby made it gets out of the van then jumps on the ship) Benson: Rigby! Stop! Max Taylor: Rigby, wait! Rigby! (It was too late Rigby takes off into space) (At space Rigby was starting crying) Rigby: (Sobbing) Fly me into the sun, so I would've have to be sad anymore. Computer Voice: Fuel cells critcal. Rigby: (Sobbing) Oh come on! Stupid ship! Stupid ship! Computer Voice: Autopilot engaged to nearest refueling station. (The ship warped to the fuel station, as Rigby got, he kicks the ship and he get hits his head and get knocked out) (At the Park) Benson: Terrific! This is just.. (kicks a rock) Great!! Pops: Why would Rigby do such a thing? Benson: I'm gonna kill him! Hi-Five Ghost: Why would just go back in time before he took the ship and they... Muscle Man: Or Hajime Yagi: Skips: Benson: He's gone! He took the ship! Mimi Tachikawa: Now we'll never get home to the present! (Mimi starts crying) Tentomon: Not again. Mordecai: Good. We don't need him! Tino Tonitini: What!? Sunset Shimmer: "Don't need him?!" Discord: What's that suppose to mean! Kazuto Izuka: It means that Mordecai is mad at Rigby for what he did, and no longer his friend. Cera: Mordecai! You can't stay mad at Rigby forever! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it was stupid of him to do that. But Rigby didn't want to loose Mordecai, but now he did loose him. Shido Itsuka: I see you point there, Ash. Pops: Well, what are we to do now? Mordecai: (Sigh) I don't know. ???: We'll help you. (Everyone turns around to hear the mysterious voice reveal to be Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots) Tino Tonitini: Optimus Prime! Battle has just begun looked behind them Delia Ketchum: It that? Aisling: It's Grimlock and the other Dinobots! and the Dinobots walk up Optimus: Legendary warriors. Lord Ross is using the Timenado to erase time itself. We must join forces, Or else forever have to time left. So today, you stand with us. Or, you stand against me. Molly Hale: Should we help him? Cross-Hairs: Well... no. Victor: I'll let him figure this one out. Cilan: Good idea. Shaggy Rogers: There's no friggin way I'm staying down there with them! No way! Nooo way! and Grimlock continue fighting Optimus: Only together can we survive! Grimlock Let me lead you! Grimlock: into his T-Rex mode ROAR!!! breaths fire as he roars Rex Owen: Whoa! Max Taylor: '''What in the! '''Henry Wong: Optimus! Rika Nonaka: What do we do?! Renamon: '''Nothing. He's on his own now. '''Optimus Prime: Come here! (Grimlock charges at Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: We're giving you freedom! (Optimus Prime hits Grimlock with his shield) Optimus Prime: You defend my family. (Hops on Grimlock) or die. Autobots, we're going to prove who we are and save the universe! Molly Hale: I can't believe, how he did that! Ash Ketchum: He's awesome! Tino Tonitini: That's Optimus Prime. Tai Kamiya: Are you guys ready to save the universe? Agumon: Oh, yeah! Matt Ishida: We're right behind ya! The DigiDestined & their Digimon: Let's do this! (The DigiDestined's crest glows) (Agumon warp digi-volve to WarGreymon. Gabumon warp digi-volve to MetalGarurumon. Biyomon warp digi-volve to Hououmon. Palmon warp digi-volve to Rosemon. Tentomon warp digi-volve to HerculesKabuterimon. Gomamon warp digi-volve to Vikemon. Patamon warp digi-volve to Seraphimon. Gatomon warp digi-volve to Ophanimon) (ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digi-volve to Paildramon) Takato, Henry & Rika: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon. Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon. Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe and Tommy: Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! (The 10 Legendary Warriors spirits combinded together into Susanoomon) Sonic: Ready to join the party, Shadow and Silver? Shadow: As you wish. Silver: I'm ready! (Sonic, Shadow and Silver use the seven Chaos Emeralds transforms into their Super forms) (The other Dinobots transform there Dinosaur forms) Optimus Prime: Autobots, Everyone, we charge together! Now, roll out! Rigby meets Father Time (We see Rigby still unconscious until a water came out of nowhere splashing and waking up Rigby) Father Time: Oh good. You're awake. Rigby: What happened? Father Time: Emotions, feelings happened. Then you slip and hit your head. Not your finest hour. Wantta see my finest hour? It's around here somewhere. Rigby: (A clock fell and Rigby dodged it) Father Time: Sorry. Rigby: Who are you? Father Time: I am Father Time. (More clocks starts to fall off of him.) Rigby: You don't look so hot. Father Time: I don't feel so hot, then I guess that to be inspected, consinering there's a crazo guy trying to destroy all of time. Rigby: Why are saying crazo, too, it's crazy!! Father Time: In the future is crazo, I'm just being errogantly appropriate. But anyways, how about you, how are you doing? Rigby: Bad! I'd messed up and everybody hates my guts now. They're better off without me anyway, wherever they are. Father Time: Well that's one way to look at it. While you're out, your friends have been busy. They'd joined Gene and the Intergalactic Park Rangers. They engage to an epic space battle with that science teacher of yours. It's weird really? they don't stand a chance. Guess I'll never understand humanity. Rigby: Why are you showing me all this? I blew it! I'd lost Mordecai. Father Time: Mordecai, uh? You're not friends anymore. Rigby: Tell me so himself. Father Time: Ah, that's rough. Well I'm sure you did all you could to save your friendship too. Rigby: Uh yeah, I did a bunch of stuff, I'd wallet myself pity, I'd flew off in a rush! Father Time: Whoa, you did do all that. Park Rangers Vs. Villains Villains' Defeated & Death (We cut to the heroes and the villains) Kurumi Tokisaki: Where do you think you're going, Tino? (The white arms grabs Tino by the legs) Jafar: Yes! We got Tino, again! Kanaka Nanase: Hey, Jafar! Leave him alone or it's time to put in end to your evil trickery! The Grand Duke of Owls: Well Kanaka, try this! (tries to zap Kanaka but he misses) Kanaka Nanase: I'll zap you! (Zaps Jafar, Kurumi, and the Duke) Ash Ketchum: And if you gonna try to get revenge on us, then we might as well make it a battle! Kanaka Nanase: You okay, Tino? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you. Jafar: Why you! The Grand Duke of Owls: You'll pay for this stupid girl! This does not concern you! The Joker: I'm going to use your head for a bowling ball, Kanaka! (The Dinobots bust in for the battle) Negaduck: What are those!? Cassidy: Oh my! Butch: No, not the Dinobots! Dr. Z: That's right! Hajime Yagi: Meet your worst nightmares! Grimlock: ROOOOOOOOAAR!!!! Negaduck: We're in trouble! Optimus Prime: Charge! Megatron: We'll kill all of you! Hades: Yeah! And we wouldn't stop until... WE SEE YOU ALL DEAD!!!! Brock: I'll take care of Hades! Onix! I choose you! (Brock throws a Pokéball summoning Onix) Ash Ketchum: I'm with you all the way. Totodile! I choose you! (Ash throws a Pokéball summoning Totodile) Ash Ketchum: Time to cool you off! Totodile, watergun attack! (Totodile squirts water out of his mouth and puts Hade's hair out) Hades: Whoa! Is my hair out? Rod & Laura: (Giggling) (Onix swings Hades into the Pit of Souls) Hades: Get off of me! DON'T TOUCH ME!! Get your slimy souls off me! I feel a little, (goes down below) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tino Tonitini: Hades's down! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we did it! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Look out! (grabs Pikachu from Starscream's shot) Starscream: (Founding Ash) What a treat! You and me, alone! Ash Ketchum: You can't catch me you overgrown scrape metal! Pikachu: Pika! Starscream: You can't hide, boy! (Ash grabs Pikachu and runs off avoiding Starscream's buzzsaw) Starscream: I love it when your little insect feet try to run! (He tries to find him, and then he founds him) Starscream: Ah-HA! You're outnumbered now, Ash! Any last words. Ash Ketchum: Just two: Now Optimus! Optimus Prime: On it! (shoots Starscream eight times) Starscream: NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!! Optimus Prime: Now it has! (shoots Starscream 1 last time, killing him) MetalSeadramon: You're not going anywhere! River of Power! (MetalSeadramon shoots his attack and blast the DigiDestined knocking them unconscious) Piedmon: '''It looks like you're ready to be finish! Machinedramon clean this mess up. '''Machinedramon: As you command! Kim Possible: Any last word before I send you to prison? Dr. Drakken: (In Garbagemon's voice) Okay! Okay! I don't want to go to jail you win! I surrender! Just kidding! (laughs) (releasing a giant magnet) Everyone into the magnet! That includes anyone with metal stuff! Including the Dinobots! Clemont: This guy is starting to tick me off! Molly Hale: What shall we do?! Narue Nanase: Leave it to me! (throw a wrench at the magnet and it got destroyed) Kim Possible: Thanks, Narue. We've defeated you once, we'll do it again. Dr. Drakken: Shego. (Shego shows and fight Kim) Ash Ketchum: Okay Pikachu, time to help out Kim! Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt, but Shego dodges the attack) Shego: You missed. Kim Possible: Not quite. (Kicks Shego into Dr. Drakken) Dr. Drakken: Oh no! Not again! Kim Possible: Yes, it is! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Thundershock! (Pikachu uses thundershock, Dr. Drakken and Shego get electricfied and then falls into the portal to jail) Kim Possible: Good one Ash. Ash Ketchum: We'll it helps when you have great Pokemon. Look out The Duke. The Grand Duke of Owls: I'll kill you, Ash! (As he's about to attack them. Grimlock came and unleash fire burning him) The Grand Duke of Owls: (Screams in Pain) I'm on fire! Optimus Prime: Enough? The Grand Duke of Owls: Never! I'll show you enough! Jafar: Time for me to be powerful! Myotismon: Prepare to meet you're end! Maleficent: Now you shall deal with us, Tonitini. And all the powers of hell! (The Grand Duke of Owls grow bigger and bigger and creates a tornado, Jafar transforms into his Genie form, Maleficent transforms into her Dragon form and Myotismon digi-volve to VenomMyotismon) Carver Descartes: This does not look good! Optimus Prime: Let me handle him! Ash Ketchum: Optimus, look out! (Optimus Prime tries to fight The Duke but he was tackled by Megatron) Megatron: Humans don't deserve to live. Optimus Prime: They deserve to choose for themselves. Megatron: Then you will die with them! (Megatron throws Optimus Prime into the hallway) Machinedramon: Prepare to be destroyed DigiDestined! (As he's about to kill them. Scorn crash into him) Machinedramon: Get out of my way! MegaGargomon: Leave them alone! Gargo Missile! (He fires the attack making the smoke covering him) Susanoomon: Is he dead? (Suddenly a Giga Cannon attack came out of the smoke blasting Scorn and Susanoomon away) Machinedramon: Giga Cannon! (He fire his attack blasting the MegaGargomon away) Machinedramon: Enough! Now let me finish them! (Optimus Prime fires his missile at Megatron as he sees Machinedramon was trying to kill the DigiDestined and their Digimon and runs off to save them) Optimus Prime: Hang on, Kids! Machinedramon: Now it's time to say, goodbye! (As Megatron was ready to kill the DigiDestined. Optimus Prime charges at him and slashes everywhere in the black background. Then Optimus Prime steps in) Machinedramon: You dare to interfere again! Let me finish you once and for all! Optimus Prime: I don't think so. I slice you up! (Machinedramon's body suddenly begins to fall apart and then he gets deleted and kills him) (The DigiDestined wakes up) Tai Kamiya: What happened? Rexy vs. the Indominus Rex (Sunset Shimmer stands in front of paddock 9, as the gates opens, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Rexy comes out, and Sunset Shimmer uses the flare to lead where the Indominus Rex is) (The Indominus Rex continues to attack the others, as its' claws caught Charlie Brown) Misty: Oh no! Littlefoot: Where is Sunset Shimmer! (Tino Tonitini grabs a knife and stabs on the I. Rex's hand it roars in pain and let's go of Charlie Brown) (Back to Sunset Shimmer loured Rexy to the Indominus and she throws the flare at the Indominus Rex, as Rexy comes by, smashing the through the hall) Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! (Rexy goes toward where she meets the Indominus Rex face to face) Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! (Sunset Shimmer and Tino looked at each other as Rexy and the Indominus Rex gets ready for battle) Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! Max Taylor: Go get her Rexy!! Ash Ketchum: Show her who's boss!! Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! (Rexy and the Indominus Rex fight, as Sunset Shimmer hides behind the metal boxes) Sunset Shimmer: Run! Tino: Go! Go! Go! (The Indominus Rex continues bites Rexy and pins her down to the ground) Cera: Oh, no! Tino Tonitini: Rexy! Clemont: Somebody do something! Bonnie: I can't watch! (As Indominus Rex prepares to kill Rexy. Suddenly a raptor sound came out of nowhere and they looked to see Blue) Tino Tonitini: Blue! Noby Nobi: She's here! Tino Tonitini: Time to take that dinosaur back to extinction! (Blue and Tino charges to the Indominus Rex and attacks her, as Rexy regains her strength and fights the Indominus Rex with Blue and Tino, they continued fighting as Rexy pushed the hybrid near all the portals) (The Indominus Rex gets up as she looks at Rexy) Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOAAAAR! Rexy: ROOOAAAR!! (Then the portal opens to be the Mosasaurus pops out and bites the Indominus Rex in the neck and drags her down the lagoon, drowning the hybrid below and finally killing it, as Ash, Littlefoot, Tai Kamiya, Max Taylor, Dan Kuso, Shido, Aisling, McCool, Doraemon, and the other look at the event) Heckle: Awesome! Mordecai and Rigby vs Mr. Ross (Later Rigby made it inside the Timenado and sees Mordecai) Rigby: Mordecai! (runs to him) Listen, Mordecai, I just need to- Mordecai: Now is not the best time. (They see Mr. Ross with a gun aiming at them) Mr. Ross: You guys. We gotta stop running into each other like this. Mordecai: Step aside, Ross. Rigby: Yeah, it's time to finish this! Mr. Ross: I'LL BE FINISHED! WHEN TIME IS ERASED, AND YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!!! (He starts shooting at the two friends) Mordecai: Stay with the plutonium! () Rigby: Mordecai! Mr. Ross: I've been waiting a long time for this! Rigby: '''I'm sorry for ruining your dumb volleyball game, okay?! Just let it go, man! '''Mr. Ross: "LET IT GO?!" Do youi know what it feels like to dedicate your life to something and then have it ruined?!! (Rigby looks at Mordecai) Rigby: Yes I do. And I'm going to work hard to make it right! Mordecai, now!! (He runs to Mr. Ross pushes him and Rigby traps him and then Mr. Ross falls to his death. Rigby helps Mordecai up) Mordecai: Thanks. (The ship shows up, and the others gets out) Skips: You guys alright? Mordecai: Yeah. Skips: Whoa, is he gonna regenerate? Mordecai: No, the fall must have broken his neck collar. Skips: Let's do what we came here to do. Rigby: Wait, I need to say something. (to Mordecai) Mordecai, this is all my fault, if I haven't change the letter, you would have wanted to go back in time and the Timenado would never been created. Mordecai: Well, I think Mr. Ross had it out for you anyways. Rigby: It doesn't matter. I'd robbed you with your future cause I was being self-fish. You're the only friend I ever had and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I held you back and ruined your life, and I'm sorry. Mordecai: Dude, you didn't ruin my life. What you did was messed up. But I think before I was putting too much blame on you for how things turned out. Narue Nanase: What? Ariel: You have? Mordecai: Yeah. I've made plenty of mistakes on my own for sure. And if you do what you did, maybe things would have been different. But I take work at a lame job at a park with my best friend, any day. Rigby: Hmph. Hmph-hmph-hmph Mordecai: Hmph. Hmph-hmph-hmph. Mordecai and Rigby: Hmph. Hmph-hmph-hmph-hmph hmph-hmph-hmph. (Rigby goes to the crystals) Rigby: Now get out of here. I'm going take care of this on my own. Mordecai: Rigby, no! You don't have a protective suit, you'll die! Rigby: I'm tired of you always fixing my problems. This time I'm going to fix it! Mordecai: No! Skips: Come one! We've gotta go! Hajime Yagi: Yeah, this place is gonna blow! Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of here! Kim Possible: Let's move! Rigby: Hey Mordecai, one more thing! Saving the world is the best thing I've ever done. So if you can get Benson to make a sweet bronze statue of me to put at the front of the park, that'll be really cool. Mordecai: NOOOO! Skips: We have to leave him! Kanaka Nanase: We have no choice, Mordecai! Laura: Yeah, Let's go!! Dan Kuso: Get away from there! Ending Reporter: Yes, sad news. A explosion at West Anderson High, has left the entire science lab destroyed. Let's go to our area cover jumping chopper six, Frank. Frank Smith: I tell you, Jim. It's pretty crazy down there, I never seen anything like this. Past Margret: Whooooa. Frank Smith: Margret, stay back sweetie. Principal Dean: So you're telling me, you tried to build a time machine, using Mr. Ross's plutonium, and blow up THE WHOLE SCIENCE LAB!!!!? Past Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah. Past Mr. Ross: Okay, I can expl- (Principal Dean punches him in the face and falls down on the floor) Ow! (Principal Dean picks him up in the arm) Principal Dean: You're going to jail, Ross! And you two, I'm calling your parents! You two are expelled! Past Rigby: Wait! Before you go, I have something to say something to Mr. Ross. (walks to Mr. Ross) I'm sorry for ruining your state championship game, Mr. Ross. I know it meant a lot to you. And if it wasn't for me, you guys totally could have won. I'm sorry. Past Mr. Ross: (growls angerly, but is relaxed) That's all I been waiting to hear. *phew* man! I feel so much better now. You know, I was about to plan a crazy complicated revenge plan on you but, now I don't feel like doing that at all. Ha! Now I feel like we can be best friends. You guys want to get burgers, my treat. What do you say, Principal Dean, can we get burgers? Principal Dean: No! You're going to jail! Past Mr. Ross: Oh yeah. Principal Dean: Now march! Past Mr. Ross: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Man! Come on! Principal Dean: I said march! (They wave goodbye, as the take the ship back to their own time, and they made it to the park. And Mordecai pleases his dead future self next to Rigby's future self) Mordecai: Even though they were really cool, I hope we never turned out like them. Rigby: I promise I'll never shoot you with a laser. Mordecai: I promise I'll never laser you, either. (They disappear) Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa! Benson: Well, I guess that raps a net bow around everything. (Cut to the next day) (We see Benson walking in the hallway to Mordecai & Rigby's room) Benson: Mordecai, Rigby, Tino, Everyone. A new day of new beginning now you're a little late but we can work on... (He looks to see nothing, then he gets angry) Mordecai & Rigby! (A waiter was picking up a burger and place it in the bag) Waiter: Okay, that will be 3.95... (He looks to see ship. The window opens to be Rigby) Rigby: Uh. Sorry how much? Waiter: 3.95. Rigby: Okay. Here you go. (He throws money) Can you just throw a food up here. We're in kinda hurry. (The waiter throws the bag and Rigby grabs it) Rigby: Thanks. Mordecai: Dude! This was a bad idea. We're late! Rigby: Oh we're not late. We'll never going to be late again. Tino Tonitini: He's right. Everybody hold on tight! (Rigby presses the Time Warp button and the ship takes off. Ending the movie) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts